Nueva Vida
by Flooooooor
Summary: Naruto al fin tiene una familia feliz con Hinata, pero ¿Y Sakura? Despues de una NOCHE con su antiguo compañero, el amor de su vida, la vida de la pelirosa cambiará para siempre! Es un SasuSaku pero tiene mucho NaruHina tambieen! Jajajaj


**Hoooola despues de tanto tiempoo estoy empezando un Nuevo fic pero no me olvidee de los que ya tengo! **

**Resumen: Naruto al fin tiene una familia feliz con Hinata, pero ¿Y Sakura? Despues de una NOCHE con su antiguo compañero, el amor de su vida, la vida de la pelirosa cambiará para siempre! Es un SasuSaku pero tiene mucho NaruHina tambieen! Jajajaj**

**Nueva Vida**

El sol en la villa no parecía querer despertar, pero era de mañana, las 6 para ser exactos, y una joven de cabellos rosados necesitaba levantarse para ir a trabajar al hospital.

-¿Porqué tan temprano? – Se lamentaba la chica – Por lo menos hay calefaccion en el hospital, sino me moriría de frio

La chica se alistó, poniendose su abrigada bufanda y su gran campera decidio que ya era hora de salir. El trascurso hasta el hospital lo hizo mas corto que nunca, sus pies no caminaban, corría y hasta parecía que volaba.

-Sakura-san vengo al control de Hiro-Chan – Dijo la una joven entrando cerca de las 10 de la mañana a su despacho llevando de la mano a un pequeño niño de no mas de dos años

-Hoda tia – Dijo torpemente el niño rubio de ojos celestes que salia desde detrás de su madre

-Hola pequeñito hermoso! Hola Hina, ya sabes lo del –san, si somos amigas ¿desde hace cuanto? ¿Siete años? – La pelirosa miraba a la chica que se encontraba parada ante sus ojos mientras alzaba al pequeño hijo de ésta

-Tienes razón Sakura-Chan, si mal no recuendo son 6 años y 11 meses – Dijo la peliazul riendo – Desde que Naruto-Kun y yo salimos

-Claro, tienes razón, pero bueno, eran casi 7 años – Contestó la pelirosa riendose también– Como olvidarlo si desde ese momento nosotras fuimos mejores amigas y Naruto fue el hombre más feliz del mundo

-Bueno Saku-Chan, yo tambien soy muy feliz con él

-Pues claro que si! - Dijo la pelirosa para luego mirar al niño – Bueno hagamos la revisión ¿si Hiro-Chan?

El pequeño, hijo de Hinata y Naruto, estaba un poco resfriado, cosa normal en la época en la que estaban. Tanto madre como hijo, un tiempo después salieron del consultorio hacia la torre Hokage

-Permiso Hokage-sama – Dijo la peliazul entrando en la gran oficina

-Pasa Hina-Chan, sabes que no tenes que pedir permiso para entrar – Contestó la masculina voz de su esposo desde dentro de la sala

-Hoda papi! – Gritó el pequeño niño al tiempo que salía corriendo hacia los extendidos brazos de su padre

-Hola enano! ¿Cómo te fue con la revision con la tia Sakura? – Preguntó el rubio a su rubio hijo mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba su mujer y dandole un pequeño beso le decía – Hola mi amor, ¿cómo has estado?

-Hola amor, venia a hablarte de eso – Dijo la ex Hyuuga agarrando al pequeño de los brazos de su padre – Sakura-Chan dijo que solo tenia una congestion y un poco de resfrio por el clima, solo eso

-Ah bueno, menos mal que no le pasa nada entonces – Dijo ahora el rubio besando la cabeza del niño – Si me esperan quince minutos voy a casa con ustedes, es que son ya las 11 de la mañana y me entró el hambre

-Si Naruto-Kun te esperamos – Dijo riendose de la expresión del rubio mayor

Esperaron los 15 minutos que demandaba el trabajo restante del rubio y salieron hacia su casa, no sin antes despedirse de Shizune y de los empleados de la torre como siempre hacían

Llegaron a su casa al poco rato. Ahora vivian en una casa de dos pisos, con un living, una cocina, tres habitaciones en la planta superior, una sala de estudios y dos baños.

-Al fin en casa – Dijo el rubio echándose en el sillón del living – Veni con papa

-Si, anda con papa que yo voy a preparar algo para comer – Dijo la peliazul dejando al pequeño con su padre acostado en el gran sofá

Habrían pasado no más de veinte minutos cuando Hinata ya estaba terminando de cocinar asi que puso la mesa para ellos tres y fue hasta el living a despertar a sus dos hombres

-Naruto-Kun, Hiro-Chan, ya esta la… - Pero no pudo seguir hablando porque se enterneció con lo que vio. Naruto estaba acostado en lo largo del sofá con su cabeza apoyada en un apoyabrazos y sus pies que colgaban del otro lado y Hiro estaba acostado sobre el vientre de su padre subiendo y bajando con las respiraciones del rubio mayor. Ambos profundamente dormidos. Así que Hinata agarró la camara y tomo una foto para el recuerdo y luego tomó en brazos al niño y lo llevó a su cuna a dormir.

-¿Me quede dormido no? – Preguntó el rubio aún desde el sofá cuando escuchó los pasos de Hinata acercandose

-Si mi amor, te dormiste igual que Hiro-Chan, pero a él lo podía llevar hasta la cuna – Dijo ella riéndose y acercandose al hombre – Vos sos mas pesado

-¿pesado? Pero si tengo peso pluma! – Dijo el rubio riendose y tomando de la mano a Hinata para sentarla donde minutos antes dormia su hijo

-Si, sos un poquito pesado – Dijo ella acurrucandose junto a su marido

-Te extrañe mucho, ¿sabias? – Le dijo él besandola suavemente, beso que se fue intensificando

-Yo también te extrañé – Dijo ella acomodandose mejor en los brazos de su amado – Esta la comida

-Mm… ¿me cortas en rollo para decirme eso? – Dijo él riendose

-Es que se va a enfriar – Dijo ella poniendose de pie para después agarrar la mano de Naruto y guiarlo a la cocina

-Bueno bueno, vamos

Dicho esto ambos se fueron ambos a la cocina para comer. Un rato después ya no quedaba nada de la deliciosa comida que había preparado Hinata

-Que rica la comida – Dijo el rubio sobandose la panza – Rica como siempre

-Me alegro que te haya gustado mi amor – Le dijo la chica llevando los platos para lavar aunque cuando se acercó a la mesa para agarrar los platos el rubio la jaló de la mano para acercarla a él y hacerla sentar en sus piernas – Naruto-Kun dejame lavar los platos

-No – Contestó él – Quiero tenerte conmigo – Dijo – Te extraño mucho, te amo demasiado para que estemos tan lejos

-Yo también te amo mi amor – Dijo ella depositando un dulce besito en sus labios – Me encanta que seas así de dulce

-¿dulce? Será porque te amo – Dijo el rubio besando nuevamente a su mujer

-Yo también te amo – Contestó ella para besar apasionadamente a su marido

El beso empezaba a tomar otros tintes. Ya ese dulce beso tranquilo se había convertido en uno fogoso, lleno de deseo y pasión acumulada

-¿Hace cuanto que no te hago el amor? – Cuestionó con picardía el rubio

-No lo se – Dijo ella volviendolo a besar – Pero creo que mañana te voy a decir que hace un dia

Volvieron a besarse pero ahora Naruto besaba el cuello de su mujer. Como la amaba, como se amaban. Pequeños gemidos salían de la boca de Hinata al igual que de la de Naruto. Volvieron a juntar sus labios deseosos de mas. Pronto la ropa comenzó a estorbar y la chica comenzó a sacar desesperadamente la campera del rubio así como él le sacaba el delantal junto con su campera.

-Te deseo mi amor – Dijo entre suspiros el chico de ojos celestes – Nunca voy a dejar de desearte y de amarte

-Yo.. yo tambien – Salió de la boca de ella junto a un suspiro seguido de un gemido

-No sabes como me excita que suspires así – Dijo el rubio entre susurros notando su ya despierto amigo

-Mmm creo que sos un nene malo, te estas portando mal – Dijo Hinata en tono seductor mientras bajaba una de sus manos para acariciar la notoria erección de su marido.

Eso era algo que a él simplemente le fascinaba. Ella podía ser tímida y dulce, pero cuando empezaba a excitarse era una fiera y toda la vergüenza que tenía de día en ese momento se iba al diablo.

Lo estaban pasando de maravilla. La chica acariciaba a su marido sobre la ropa mientras que el rubio hacía lo propio con su mujer.

Sin embargo, no pudieron seguir porque un pequeño timbre resonó en toda la casa.

-Maldita sea ¿quién mierda es? – Maldijo Naruto mientras su mujer se levantaba rápidamente de donde estaba sentada dejando ver el notorio bulto en los pantalones del rubio

-¿Quie..quién es? – Preguntó la chica un poco mas calmada en la puerta de su casa mientras que Naruto fue corriendo a darse una ducha con agua fría

-Hina-Chan soy yo, Ino – Dijo la rubia mientras la peli azul le abria la puerta - ¿está Naruto?

-Claro que si – Contestó – Pasa, se esta bañando

-Hina-Chan no me digas que…. Uuh cuanto lo lamento! Es que hay una situación urgente que debe tratar el Hokage – Se excusó la rubia viendo la cara enrojecida de Hinata al verse descubierta

-E…es…esta bi..en Ino-Chan – Dijo tratando de calmarse - ¿Gustas un poco de te o café?

-No gracias Hina-Chan, yo me voy, decile al tonto de tu marido que vaya urgente a la torre

-Hai – Contestó Hinata

Naruto terminó de bañarse y después de hablar con Hinata y prometerle seguir con lo que habían dejado salió hacia la torre del Hokage

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanto albor….. – Pero el rubio no terminó su pregunta porque lo que vio al entrar a su despacho lo dejó totalmente sorprendido.

Allí en frente de Naruto estaba nada mas y nada menos que él, su viejo amigo, su hermano, su rival, en frente de Naruto se encontraba parado con su misma cara de hielo Sasuke Uchiha

-¿Sa..sasuke? – Preguntó el rubio viendo el rostro del invitado. No podía estar equivocado, era él pero aún así tenía que comprobar que no fuera un espejismo

-Naruto, cuanto tiempo – Dijo Sasuke con su típica sonrisa

Aunque algo distinto había en los ojos del Uchiha. El mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha ya no tenia sus ojos llenos del brillo de la venganza, ahora sus ojos demostraban arrepentimiento, por haberse ido, por haberlos abandonado.

Naruto solo movió su mano en el aire, intentando alcanzar la figura de su viejo amigo con tal de comprobar que de verdad era él y que sus ojos no le jugaban una mala pasada.

-Esta vez vine para quedarme – Dijo el moreno – Vine a hablarlo con Tsunade-sama pero en cuanto la vi me dijo que tendría que hablarlo con el Hokage – Dijo ahora mirandolo a los ojos – No te imaginas mi sorpresa cuando me dijo que vos eras el nuevo Hokage

-Así que viniste a quedarte

-Así es, vine a quedarme – Replicó el Uchiha – Veo que finalmente cumpliste tu sueño de ser Hokage

-Hai – Dijo el rubio aún anonadado – Puedo… - Pero no terminó de hablar pues lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus celestes orbes.

El rubio no lo pensó mas y se acercó hasta el chico y lo abrasó aún llorando

-Te eche mucho de menos hermano – Le dijo casi en un susurro Sasuke cuando el rubio lo abrasaba haciendo sorprender a éste

-Yo tambien dattebayo – Gritó emocionado el rubio – Claro que te puedes quedar en Konoha pero para no tener problemas con el consejo creo que voy a tener que imponerte ciertas medidas de seguridad y de cooperación

-Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de que me dejes iniciar nuevamente mi vida en esta villa

-Claro que si Sasuke – Dijo el rubio – Sakura-Chan se va a poner muy contenta de verte

Los ojos del Uchiha se iluminaron una vez mas, escuchar el nombre de su ex – compañera de equipo le presionó el corazon. A ella también la extrañaba, muchisimo mas que a cualquiera en la villa pero su pensamiento fue cortado por el rubio

Siguieron hablando por mucho rato mas, recordando lo que eran de chicos, todo lo que vivieron y demás. Cerca de dos o mas horas después el rubio le propuso al Uchiha

-Tenes que venir a cenar esta noche a mi casa – Dijo el rubio a lo que el moreno asintió - Además te podes quedar ahí cuanto tiempo quieras, nos acomodamos para entrar como sea – El rubio siguió - Además tenemos una habitación de huéspedes

-Vaya, Veo que estas co…. – Pero las palabras del moreno fueron interrumpidas por la puerta

-PAPAAAAAA! - Entró gritando un pequeño niño rubio

-Hiro-Chan – Dijo entre sorprendido y feliz el chico de ojos celeste - ¿qué sucede?

Sasuke solo miraba la escena impactado hacía mucho que Naruto no tenía esa mirada de felicidad en su rostro

-Teme dejame presentarte a mi hijo Hiro Namikaze – Dijo el rubio volteando a ver nuevamente al Uchiha con el niño en brazos.

-Dobe no me llames así – Dijo el moreno – Un gusto Hiro yo soy Sasuke Uchiha – Terminó mirando al mini rubio que lo miraba con sus grandes ojos celestes

-Papi, ¿él es el tío Sasuke? ¿Del que hablan mama y vos siempre? – Cuestionó el rubio menor a su padre

-Si Hiro-Chan él es tu tío Sasuke – Contestó el rubio

Al escuchar eso el corazón del Uchiha se oprimió, si Naruto y su mujer hablaban siempre de él eso quería decir que su mujer era Sakura. Naruto al fin había tenído un hijo con ella y se habian casado como se podía ver por el reluciente anillo que tenía el rubio adornando su dedo.

-Asi que vos y Sakura… - Pero el moreno no terminó su frase porque el niño nuevamente habló a su padre

-Papá entonces es el mismo Sasuke del que habla siempre la tía Sakura ¿no?

El corazón del Uchiha volvió a oprimirse. Si el niño le decía tia y no mama era porque ¿la esposa de Naruto no era Sakura? O talvez si su esposa pero no la madre de su hijo? Eso era imposible. En lugar de sacar conclusiones apresuradas decidió que lo mejor era preguntar

-Naruto – Dijo captando la atención de su amigo – Vos y Sakura no…

El moreno fue cortado nuevamente por la puerta. Por ella se dejaba ver pasar a una hermosa mujer de su edad con larga cabellera azulada y ojos perlados

-¿perlados? – Pensó el Uchiha - Solo había una familia con ese tipo de ojos

-Hiro-Chan no te escapes así – Cuestionó la chica llegando junto a Naruto y retando al niño que era alzado por éste – Me vas a dar un infarto alguno de estos dias

-Gomen – Susurró el pequeño – Es que quería ver a papá – Se excusó el niño

-Ya se que querías verlo por eso vinimos pero tendrías que haber esperado – Retó nuevamente al niño – Papa esta trabajando en este momento y no debemos molestarlo

-No hay problema Hina-Chan – Dijo el rubio defendiendo al pequeño – En lugar de retarlo a él podrías saludar a tu marido como corresponde

-Gomen Naruto-Kun te interrumpimos – Se disculpó la muchacha depositando un casto beso en los labios de su marido ante la mirada del Uchicha – Lamento interrumpir es que este niño es como su padre – Dijo ahora al invitado

-No te disculpes con este teme Hina-Chan – Dijo el rubio haciendo que Hinata voltee a ver de quien se trataba

-Uchiha-san – Dijo sorprendida la ex Hyuuga

-¿Hinata Hyuuga? Esto si que no me lo esperaba – Dijo el moreno abriendo los ojos de la sorpresa – Nunca pense que iban a terminar juntos aunque se notaba que algo sentías por este tonto

-Sasuke! – Le gritó Naruto – Hina-Chan ahora es Hinata Namikaze, es la esposa del hombre mas maravilloso, atractivo, fuerte y valiente de Konoha – Dijo ahora el rubio

-¿A si? ¿Esposa de Quien? Que feo para su marido que ella tenga un hijo con vos – Dijo sonriendo el Uchiha

-TEME! Ella es mi esposa! respetame que soy el Hokage – Cuestionó a los gritos Naruto

-Bueno Naruto-Kun tranquilizate – Trató la chica – Vení, vamos que tenes la revisión con Sakura-Chan

-¿Ahora tiene revisión? ¿otra vez? Pero si tuvo a la mañana – Cuestionó el rubio mirando preocupado a su mujer

-S, es que me dijo hace un rato por teléfono que tenía un remedio muy efectivo para esa tos que tiene Hiro – Dijo la chica a su marido

-Okok amor, llevalo – Dijo el Ninja rubio dándole un tierno beso en los labios a su mujer luego de entregarle al pequeño

-Chau Sasuke-san – Saludó cordialmente la mujer y luego salió del lugar con el niño que gritaba – Chau papá, Chau tío

-La verdad Naruto no me lo esperaba – Dijo el moreno una vez que se encontraron nuevamente solos – Pensé que estabas con Sakura

-¿Enserio? – Dudó el rubio – Con Sakura-Chan nunca tuve mas que una amistad

-De cierto modo me alegra - Dijo el moreno

-Yo siempre supe que ustedes dos se amaban pero que vos por orgullo nunca lo admitiste

-Creo que si es así – Dijo el moreno a Naruto volteando para no verlo a la cara

-Vaya vaya quien hubiera dicho que admitirías semejante cosa

-Bueno dejemos de habla de mi – Dijo – Hablemos de vos, así que estas casado con Hinata y tienen un hijo, me alegro que al fin te hayas dado cuenta de que ella te quería y que ahora sean felices

-Gracias Sasuke, de verdad que soy muy feliz con ella – Dijo el rubio con un brillo especial en sus ojos – Es la mujer más hermosa, buena y asombrosa que existe, es el amor de mi vida

-Me alegra que te sientas así – Contestó el Uchiha viendo la cara de felicidad de su amigo – Espero yo poder sentir eso algún día

-Tranquilo teme, yo se que Sakura aún te ama – Dijo el rubio – Sino no se explicaría que con todos los hombres que se le declaran al día ella aún no haya salido con nadie

Lo que Naruto acababa de decir había hecho oprimir el corazón de Sasuke. No lo podía creer, Sakura, SU Sakura, no había estado con nadie, eso quería decir que él aún tenía una oportunidad.

-Aunque no creas lo que estoy por decirte – Comenzó Sasuke – Me alegra muchisimo que ella aún no haya salido con nadie

-Aunque dejame decirte que no te lo va a hacer nada fácil – Confesó el rubio – Ella sufrió mucho cuando te fuiste

-Lo se Naruto, creeme que lo se mejor que nadie a eso

-Wow, nunca imaginé este cambio en vos

-No te ilusiones que es porque recién nos vemos y porque estoy conmocionado con la noticia – Se defendió – Es solo eso

La tarde llegó pronto y en el momento menos preciso llegó cierta persona al despacho del Hokage

-Naruto, te traje los informes del hospital y el de Hiro-chan – Dijo cierta pelirosa entrando

Lo que Sasuke recordaba de ella de pronto quedó chico al verla. Estaba muchisimo mas hermosa que la ultima vez que se habian visto. Su pelo, ahora largo, se movía al compás de sus movimientos amarrado en una cola alta y solo dos mechones caían de esta. Su figura era mas madura, no demasiado voluminosa pero hermosa a sus ojos. Sus ojos, verde jade, brillaban a cada vistazo que ella daba.

-Sakura-Chan, que bueno que a Hiro no le pasa nada – Dijo el rubio cortando la ensoñación de Sasuke

-Si, la verdad que es común en esta época que a los niños les de un resfriado pero este se estaba extendiendo, asi que menos mal que encontre esos remedios que le di a Hina-Chan – Contestó la muchacha sin percatarse de la presencia del Uchiha

-Sakura – Pronunció el moreno mirandola fijamente desde detrás de ella

Los pensamientos de Sakura divagaron al escuchar esa voz –_No puede ser, es él, tiene que ser él, esa es su voz, pero es imposible que esté en Konoha_-

-Sakura, ¿no pensas voltear a verme? – Preguntó Sasuke haciendo que en décimas de segundo Sakura voltee

-Sa..Sa..suke – Fue lo unico que alcanzó a pronunciar la chica al voltearse y verlo. Verlo a él, a su amado compañero

-Cuanto tiempo Sakura – Pronunció el moreno ante la mirada incrédula de la chica

-No.. no puede ser – Dijo ella mientras lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos haciendo sorprender a Sasuke, aunque lo que mas le sorprendió fue su siguiente reaccion – Uchiha, veo que volviste – Y sin mas dejó el despacho dejando a ambos hombres sorprendidos

Pocos segundos después entro nuevamente Hinata con Hiro

-Naruto-Kun ¿Qué le sucedió a Sakura-Chan?

-¿Hina? ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Porque cuando venía para acá pasó corriendo por mi lado y cuando le hable no contestó, ademas de que iba llorando – Lo que dijo la chica sorprendió a ambos jóvenes que se miraron entre si

La reacción de la chica si que lo había sorprendido. No esperaba esa reacción al verlo. Pensó que se iba a tirar a sus brazos a abrasarlo, a decirle que lo había extrañado como lo había hecho él, pero no. Su reacción fue totalmente la contraria. Se echó a correr sin dejarle ni siquiera decirle un simple hola.

-Sasuke-san, ella está muy dolida y fue sorpresivo verte aquí – Trató de decir Hinata al Uchiha – Estoy segura que ella te ama muchisimo, solo necesita tiempo

-Lo se Hinata – Contestó él – Toda tu vida te he dicho que no me llames –san, nos conocemos prácticamente desde que nacimos

-Tienes razón Sasuke pero se hace difícil – Dijo ella sonriendo haciendo brotar unos repentinos celos en cierto rubio que se habia mantenido al margen sosteniendo a Hiro

-Epa Epa Epa, ¿Por qué tanta confianza? – Atacó el rubio mayor – Es MI mujer teme!

-Naruto-Kun, ¿qué estas diciendo? A Sasuke lo conozco desde que naci – Se defendió la peliazul – Nuestras familias eran muy amigas

-Cierto dobe – Habló el Uchiha – Además ¿cómo pensas que te voy a querer sacar a tu mujer? Somos amigos dobe!

-Bueno, perdón, es que… es que… - Intentó defenderse el rubio que era abrasado por su mujer

-Yo solo te amo a vos tonto – Le dijo ella mientras depositaba un pequeño besito en la mejilla del rubio

-Gomen Hina-Chan – Se disculpó – Tienes razón

-Bueno, no importa – Dijo la chica agarrando al pequeño de las manos de su marido – Yo me llevo a Hiro a casa asi no toma mas frío

-De acuerdo Hina-Chan – Dijo el rubio besando a su mujer para dejarla ir

-Adiós Sasuke – Dijo ella educadamente al muchacho – Me imagino que venís a cenar a casa ¿no?

-Claro que si – Contestó el rubio en su lugar – También se queda en casa hasta que podamos restaurar alguna de las casas en el barrio Uchiha para que pueda quedarse alli o que salga algun apartamento en alquiler

-De acuerdo, entonces preparo la habitación de huéspedes – Dijo la chica para después irse

La tarde pasó rápido y Sakura no había vuelto al despacho de Naruto, se mantuvo todo el tiempo en su consultorio en el hospital, no quería bajo ningun modo volver a ver al Uchiha porque no quería volver a llorar.

Cerca de las 8 de la noche ya terminaba su turno por lo que luego de una ultima revision a todos sus pacientes la pelirosa se fue hacia su casa

-Otra vez esta soledad – Se dijo a si misma la chica de ojos jade – Hinata y Naruto deben estar en su casa con su hijo, en familia y yo llego y estoy sola – Pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos al recordar al pelinegro - ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de él? Yo se que no me ama y que nunca me va a amar pero no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza

La chica se hizo la cena, comió y al rato fue a dormir para no pensar más en él

Mientras en la casa de Naruto y Hinata ya estaban reunidos con el pelinegro comiendo en el gran comedor

-La casa es mas grande de lo que mencionaste Naruto – Dijo el Uchiha al llegar a la casa y ahora lo comprobaba, comiendo en ese gran comedor

-Hiro-Chan come – Intentaba Naruto hacer comer al niño pero éste no parecía dispuesto a hacerlo

-Toma Naru-Kun – Dijo su mujer al pasarle un pañuelo al ver la cara del chico llena de comida por el pequeño

La escena que estaba presenciando hizo recordar al moreno a cierta pelirosa y pensar cuanto le gustaría ser él quien le de de comer a un pequeño igual a él y que la persona que le de un pañuelo sea Sakura. De verdad que la había extrañado y verla aunque sea dos segundos en la oficina de Naruto de verdad que le gustó.

Quería volver a verla pero sabía que no podía. Ella en esos momentos lo odiaba y él lo sabía. Debía dejar pasar el tiempo y esperar a que ella se acostumbre a su presencia para poder acercarse.

-Teme – Trató de llamarlo el rubio sin resultados favorables – Teme!

-¿Qué sucede dobe? – preguntó irritado el moreno

-Es que no contestabas – Dijo el rubio – Mañana temprano vamos a ir al consejo para hablar sobre las condiciones para que permanezcas en la villa

-Perfecto – Contestó el moreno y al momento se percató que ni Hinata ni Hiro estaban en la sala - ¿Y Hinata y Hiro?

-Hiro se durmió y Hina-Chan lo fue a acostar – Contestó el rubio - ¿En qué pensabas que no te diste cuenta?

-Sakura – Dijo como acto reflejo ante la pregunta haciendo sonreír a Naruto y a Hinata que estaba bajando las escaleras

-Me alegra oír eso – Dijo Naruto a su amigo

-La habitación ya está lista Sasuke – Dijo la ex – Hyuuga

-Gracias por hospedarme – Dijo el chico siguiendo a Hinata a la planta superior

Al poco rato Hinata bajó a levantar la mesa y se encontró con un pensativo Naruto

-¿Qué sucede cielo? – Cuestionó ella abrasandolo por la espalda

-Nada amor – Contestó él besando la mano de su mujer que se encontraba sobre su pecho – Es solo que espero que Sakura no lo haga esperar tanto y se de cuenta que él la ama

-Yo se que ella va a saber cuanto tiempo necesita para sanar las heridas de su corazon – Dijo ella para separarse de su marido para llevar las cosas a la cocina

-Lo se Hina – Dijo él – Mañana viene Kaede a hacer la limpieza de la semana, deja los platos sin lavar y acostate que estas cansada – Dijo ahora tomando de la mano a su mujer para llevarla a la habitación

-Pero no quiero que tenga tantas cosas para lavar – Dijo ella excusandose

-No importa, vamos – Ordeno el rubio subiendo con su mujer

La noche paso sin sobresaltos. Hiro no lloro en toda la noche, su resfrio iba mejorando, no habia viento molesto, no hizo demasiado frio, sólo Sasuke fue el que no durmió

La mente del pelinegro estaba fuera de la casa, estaba precisamente en casa de Sakura, con ella. Todos sus pensamientos iban dirigidos a ella. Su mente, sus pensamientos, su corazon, su cuerpo, todo.

El chico pensaba en esos dos segundos que la vio. Como se pudo haber ido así, con un simple "gracias". Aunque sea tendria que haberla besado y dicho que la amaba, que lo espere, pero no. Tal vez ahora todo estaría mucho mejor. Ella habría saltado a sus brazos y ahora estaría durmiendo con ella y no allí solo en la casa de su amigo. Por un momento se le pasó por la mente que en verdad la amaba. Él sabía que la amaba y nadie podía decirle lo contrario.

La mañana llegó sin que el moreno pudiera dormir. En los pasillos desolados de la casa del rubio solo se escucharon los pasos suaves de Hinata que iba hacia la cocina seguramente a prepararle el desayuno a Naruto y a Hiro. Al rato volvió a escuchar los pasos de Hinata dirigirse a la habitación de Hiro a quien dio de comer para después ir hacia su habitación.

Cerca de una hora después el rubio tocó su puerta

-Ya es hora de irnos Sasuke – Habló casi en un susurro el rubio para no despertar a Hiro – Baja a desayunar

-Voy – Fue lo unico que el moreno dijo al escuchar lo ultimo. Hinata si que era una buena mujer y estaba feliz por su amigo.

Ya en el comedor el moreno vio una gran bandeja que seguramente fue lo que le llevó a Naruto a la cama y al lado una bandeja con una cubierta para que no pierda el calor con su desayuno.

-Bien, vamos – Dijo él al rubio luego de desayunar y llevar la bandeja a la cocina

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la casa hacia la torre Hokague para hablar con el consejo.

**HASTA ACÁ LOS DEJO! **

**ESTA HISTORIA ME SALIÓ DE LA NADA ASI QUE AHORA PLANEO ACTUALIZAR MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS.. LO SIENTO, SE QUE LOS DEJE COLGADOS EN LAS OTRAS PERO PRONTO LAS CONTINUO!**

**SAYONARA**

**FLORRR **


End file.
